The Curiosity Company
Logo description by mr3urious Logo captures courtesy of mr3urious'' and Juniorfan88 Background: The Curiosity Company is ''The Simpsons creator Matt Groening's independent production company, known for producing the animated series Futurama, the Christmas special Olive the Other Reindeer ''and the live-action show ''Burn Notice. (March 28, 1999-August 20, 2003, November 27, 2008-) GW300H225.jpeg GW296H225.jpeg Nicknames: "The Water Reflection", "The Reflection of Doom", "The Surfboard Reflection", "A Study in Wet ''Logo" Logo: Against a black background, we see the silvery words "THE CURIOSITY COMPANY" arranged in three lines underneath a square. Above it is a heavily distorted image of wavy lines or waves washing ashore, which varies depending on the episode. In either version, there is a C shape made from a distorted surfboard reflection in either fully red or red with a white copy on it. On the other version, the distorted surfboard C shape appears to move down, with copies connecting them. There is another version, where we see golden dots on the water. The "O" in "CURIOSITY" has a dot in it. Trivia: The water rippling footage is taken from a short film named ''A Study in Wet, made by Homer Groening, Matt Groening's father. Variants: * On later seasons and direct-to-video movies of Futurama, ''the words "in association with" are shown below the logo.There's also a still and credit-compressed version of airings of ''Futurama on Comedy Central. * In the Series "Mo on the Go", We see Pigeon Swimming in the Water. ** In Some Episodes, We See a Difernt Clip instead of the Water Clip with the Surfboard C: *** in "Piggie TV", Piggie Watches TV with the usual clip of the Surfboard C. *** in "Leonardo's Weird Dream", A Clip of the Episode where is Leonardo's Dream, Pigeon streaches. there is no C in this Variant. *** in "Making Gerald Laugh", the clip from the Curious Pictures Variant from The Pigeon episode Trying to Laugh, but the Surfboard C in a Usual C replaces the Curious Pictures logo. *** in "Piggie TV 2", It's the Same as "Piggie TV", but Gerald is with Piggie. *** in "Duckling's Childhood", we see the Nick Jr Frogs bumper, but the texts are gone and the C is in the Sky. *** in "Piggie TV 3", Same as Piggie TV 2, but she is playing on her Wii U with Super Mario 3d World in the TV with the power up looking like the Surfboard C. *** in "Piguama", The An Assoiation With Variant was used with the Leonardo's Weird Dream Variant's clip. the actual clip is the background. *** in "Piggie TV 4", Same as Piggie TV 2, but Pigeon is in the variant. *** in "Gerald's Clues", A Clip of Gerald finding a Pawprint was used and puts a pawprint on the C. FX/SFX: The waves (live-action). Music/Sounds: Either a heavily distorted "tick-tock" sound or a heavily distorted sound of waves washing ashore, depending on the episode. Music/Sounds Variants: *In the episode "A Taste of Freedom", you can hear Bender (voiced by John DiMaggio) saying "Freedom!" one last time. *In the episode "Bender Should Not Be Allowed on T.V.", a engine turbine sound playing backwards is heard instead. *On early episodes, it's silent. Availability: Common on local syndicated airings of Futurama and Olive the Other Reindeer ''on Cartoon Network around Christmas. It can be found on DVDs and VHS tapes of ''Futurama and Olive the Other Reindeer. Don't exept this to be seen on Burn Notice. Editor's Note: The weird noises and psychedelic patterns will scare many people. The silent variant of the logo might be elevated to high due to the creepiness in the darkness; the 20th/30th Century Fox Television logo immediately following it may affect the factor. None for the still and credit-compressed version. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos from 1996 Category:2000s production logos Category:Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Defunct Category:Limited Logos Category:Unlimited Logos Category:Insane Logos